


Kirkwall After Dark

by Kikiaries



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Inspired by Music, Multi, The Hanged Man (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikiaries/pseuds/Kikiaries
Summary: Two men who know of each other know the same woman, as they try their damnedest to drown out their thoughts of her until she walks in.





	Kirkwall After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> One shot, this was a task set before me I had been sitting on for some time, to see what I could do with a piece of music. The song(s): George Michale’s – Careless Whisper, the other song that fits well with this is E.S. Posthumus - Sollente Pi (Cartographer)

It was a late summer night, in Kirkwall the rough part of town when the drinks weren’t watered down, a smoke-filled bar full of people looking to get into something this night. The dance floor practically empty, the music was decent at best, there are two men sitting, trying to drown out the thought of a woman, unbeknownst to them the same woman.    
An old familiar song plays they both ask for a second drink, she used to dance to this song, they would dance with her.    
  
"Make mine a triple" The dirty blonde signaled to the bartender at the end of the bar.   
  
"I'll have a double." The light ginger headed man raised his glass with a sigh.    
  
They look to each other than double take, they know each other and of all the damnedest places to meet they just so happen to be in the Hanged Man tonight. The door opens as soon as the men get their drinks, few look to see the newcomer at the door, save the two with their choice of poison they are currently nursing.   
  
In walks in a woman with the curves of an Italian sports car on the slopes, the Swiss call home, dressed in red that hugged her to the knee, flirty thin straps that could easily slide off her thin shoulders. Her hair long to her waist in waves of curls, the color of milk chocolate, her caramel skin glistened under the dingy neon sign that lit the doorway, she came in knocking the end of the bar.    
  
"Vodka peach dirty on the rocks please." She called to the barkeep, once she had her drink in hand, she heard the song, a bittersweet smile played on her lips she snorted in response. The melody pulled her, she made her way to the dance floor and several pairs of eyes noticed her, followed her.    
The two men at the bar look up from the bottom of their glasses hearing her excuse herself as she walked past them, the breeze as she walks by was familiar with the scent of her favorite fruit, how they knew it well.    
The sway of her hips, with her glass in hand she made her way to the dance floor, sip here, sip there she danced, alone, swaying to the music. The few on the dance floor continued to move to the music but out of her way, so she had room to move, each man looked to each other and got up to join her.   
  
The ginger headed man took the glass from her putting a hand on her waist swayed with her, she went to protest looking up to see who was invading her space, a soft smile playing on her lips, they turned once on the floor, her hand went to his face, tracing the scar on his lip, from a fight she remembered the story of how he got it. He closed his eyes at her touch, leaning in he grazed her lips with a kiss.    
  
The other came up behind her and placed his hand on the other side of her waist, she turned her head seeing who it was, she reached her free hand up to hook her arm on his neck pulling him down slightly, he closed his eyes and kissed her neck then up along her jaw. They - the three of them swayed on the dance floor, they were being watched by all in attendance. No words were spoken, each man had his reason for this woman before them, each loved this woman who would ultimately leave them again the second she could.    
  
But right now, right now, this would have to do. The fighting stopped long ago, the tears shed still felt but, she had them both this moment, her heart still cannot decide between the two of them; so she chooses to flee. Just for this night, this one coincidental night, this moment they dance together. As soon as the song is over, she will flee once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I went with the Alistair and Cullen knew of each other during Chantry days I've seen floating about. Lady Surana is my girl, I have no regrets, I hope you like it as much as I had fun writing it.


End file.
